shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helping win a fight? The tag team Trio!
On a certain island in the Grand Line. 2 girls and a tiger were wandering around the island. Aoi: It was nice of the guys to let us go shopping while the rest take care of our ship.Its a pity that Emily didn't want to come. Maka: I'm sure she's just hitting on Kobo! Aoi: Oh, can it be that you're jealous Maka? Maka: T-t-that's not true i just think its innapropriate!!!!Right Shima? Shima: Rawr!! Meanwhile on a island in the new world. Moon and Lain was relaxing in the forest. Moon was meditated while Lain was on her lap. Their ship was safe in hiding. Moon was trying to appear closer to the tree but was having trouble. She then started to picture a forest but not the one she was in. Before either of them knew it that had appeared in a different forest under a tree. Lain opened her eyes. Lain: '''Moon '''Moon while eyes are still closed: yea Lain? Lain: Open your eyes girl. Moon opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed they wasn't in the same forest as before. Moon: 'Opps. I think i did it again. ''Lain sighed and jumped off of Moon. Moon then gets up and looks around. 'Moon: '''Lain i think we are back on Firefly island again. ''Lain sighed. She wasn't to happy to be back. The good news is that they can finally see what the town looks like. '''Lain: I know lets go see what the town is like. Moon smiles and rests her hand on her sword. She was glad she left her bags and sword on while she medititated. They started to head towards the town. Lain seen that Moon was really happy. Lain: Moon you do know you have a bounty. Right? Moon: Don't worry I won't cause any trouble. Lain: I know but you will help if trouble comes. Moon giggled and they kept walking towards the town. As the girls were wandering the island , they found the town. Maka: Hehe we finally found the town!!So lets go shopping! Aoi: Yay!!!!! Meanwhile Moon and Lain had finally made it to town after a few hours of walking. Moon was looking all over the place while Lain was sighing and walking. She shook her head wondering how they wasn't going to end up getting caught by the way Moon was acting. Lain: '''Calm down would you. You look like a kid in a candy store. ''Moon turns a bit red and then stops trying to see everything at once. '' '''Moon: Sorry he he. I can't help it this place is so cool they got fireflies on every building. It was true every house and shop alike had different paintings of fire flies on the front or side of building. Some even had it on both. They are all different colors from red to green from yellow to orange. Some are even made into rainbows. Lain:'Come on lets go find a bar or something i need a drink. ''Moon smiled and pointed to a small bar that said"Fireblocks Bar." 'Moon:'Lets go there. '''Lain: Fine. They then walk over and walk in. After ordering there drinks and getting them. Moon sets the bowl of milk for Lain then takes a drink of her root beer. '' '''Moon: '''The best ever. Lain nods her head for the milk. Meanwhile Aoi,Maka and Shima were walking through town and eventually reached the same bar and entered it.They ordered their drinks.Meanwhile they were looking around and noticed a girl sitting with a cat. '''Maka:' Oh looka cute cat,don't you think Shima?Shima? Shima completely ignored what Maka said and was really interested in the girl sitting with the cat.She walked toward the girl and stared at her. Lain had stopped drinking her milk and looked at Shima. Lain: Moon. Moon? MOON. Moon snapped out of her thoughts after hearing Lain the thrid time. She wasn't paying to much attenion to what was going on. She looks at Lain and Lain sighs knowing that Moon had been in la la land. Moon: '''Oh Lain you say something. Moon was in la la land big time. '''Lain: There is a White tiger stareing at you. You didn't notice it? Moon didn't hear Lain as she had just notice Shima and stared back at her. Lain: Oh boy Moon don't go all Moon on me please. Moon was all but bouncing off her seat. She was itching to go pet the white tiger. But she didn't want to scare the tiger. Lain sighed and went back to drinking her milk since Moon wasn't listen anymore.Shima then came closer and put her head on Moon's lap. On the inside Moon is jumping up and down. But on the outside she tries to keep from doing so. Lain sighs and finishes off her milk before looking over. Lain: Moon I know your ready to burst from excitement. But seeing as there is a tiger on your lap. Please don't. Moon smile grows bigger and it's a shock her face doesn't split in two because of it. She then starts to pet Shima. Moon: '''Your such a pretty White Tiger. Where's your mommy or daddy or friends at? '''Lain Thinking: '''And just like that people wonder how you got a bounty on your head girl. No one would think someone as nice as you could fight. '''Lain: The way you act im not shocked about how many people leave us be. Moon keeps smiling and pets Shima. She does wonder where Shima's friends are though.At that moment the two girls walked to Moon. Maka: Oh i'm sorry!Shima you shouldn't just walk away!Did she bother you? Moon looked up and smiled at Maka. '' '''Moon: '''It's ok Miss tiger wasn't brothering us. I'm Moonstar or Moon. ''Lain jumps onto the chair next to Moon. Lain: 'And I'm Lain. ''Moon and Lain look at each other and then back at Maka and say at the same time. '''Lain and Moon: '''And it's nice to meet you. '''Maka: Well i'm Maka ,she's Aoi and she's Shima Maka and Aoi: Its also nice to meet you Maka: So how can you talk Lain? Lain started to clean her face but stopped. She looked at Maka with a cat grin. Lain: 'Well I'm not for sure. Being able to talk since i was a kitten. It helps confusing the hell out of the enemy though. But i guess it's cause after being on a ship for so long i listened to the humans and it somehow brought out something from inside me. ''Moon looked up from petting Shima. 'Moon: '''He he he i was right you are special Lain. And it's nice to meet you Shima. You are a very pretty tiger. ''Moon giggled as Lain shook her head. '''Aoi: So are you pirates? Lain and Moon look at each other. Moon then giggles again. Lain: '''Well to the World Goverenment yes. '''Moon: '''And i guess to some people yes as well. So I guess in a way we are. We just don't go all over making a racket like some pirates. Maka then smiled at Moon and giggled. '''Maka: '''Really? Neither do we. And we ''are ''pirates. ''At that moment some pirates entered the bar. Lain looks at the pirates that had just entered and hopes they don't start any trouble. Moon was to busy petting Shima to care. '' '''Lain thinking: Please don't start any trouble. Moon: Miss Maka what's the name of your crew? Moon is trying to keep from bombing Maka and Aoi with questions. Lain shakes her head at that. Maka: Well , we're from the Kaze pirates you might've heard about us but i doubt it... Aoi: So you girls got a bounty? Category:Firefist553 Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration